Ενδοσκόπιση
Ενδοσκόπισις http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/, Ενδοσκόπιση Είναι μία διαγνωστική τεχνική. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ενδοσκόπιση " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σκοπός". Περιγραφή O ρόλος της ενδοσκόπησης στην διάγνωση και θεραπεία των νόσων του πεπτικού συστήματος έχει διευρυνθεί εντυπωσιακά κατά τις τελευταίες δύο δεκαετίες. Ειδικότερα, καταλυτική υπήρξε η συμβολή της στην άσκηση της χειρουργικής του γαστρεντερικού συστήματος. Ως χειρουργική ενδοσκόπηση ορίζεται η χρήση των ενδοσκοπικών τεχνικών στη διάγνωση και θεραπεία χειρουργικών παθήσεων. Δεν περιλαμβάνει μόνο τις θεραπευτικές τεχνικές που γίνονται μέσω του ενδοσκοπίου, αλλά επίσης την ενδοσκοπική εκτίμηση παθολογικών καταστάσεων που πρωτίστως αντιμετωπίζονται από τους χειρουργούς, την διεγχειρητική ενδοσκόπηση και την μετεγχειρητική παρακολούθηση των ασθενών. Στην εποχή που η ενδοσκόπηση γινόταν με τα άκαμπτα ενδοσκόπια οι ενδοσκοπικές πράξεις (βρογχοσκόπηση, οισοφαγοσκόπηση, θωρακοσκόπηση, λαπαροσκόπηση, γαστροσκόπηση) διενεργούνταν μόνο από τους χειρουργούς, λόγω των δυσκολιών που παρουσίαζαν και των επιδεξιοτήτων που απαιτούσαν οι πολύπλοκες τεχνικές. H ανακάλυψη των εύκαμπτων ενδοσκοπίων περί το 1980, επέφερε επαναστατικές αλλαγές στην πρόοδο της ενδοσκόπησης και παρείχε την δυνατότητα της διάγνωσης και θεραπείας των γαστρεντερικών νοσημάτων με ακριβή και εύκολο τρόπο. Σαν αποτέλεσμα ιατροί και άλλων ειδικοτήτων, κυρίως παθολόγοι και γαστρεντερολόγοι, ασχολήθηκαν με τις ενδοσκοπήσεις του πεπτικού συστήματος. H ενδοσκόπηση αποτελεί αδήριτη αναγκαιότητα στην άσκηση της χειρουργικής και ανήκει στην θεραπευτική και διαγνωστική φαρέτρα κάθε χειρουργού. Δεν εννοείται σήμερα ανοικτή χειρουργική επέμβαση στο γαστρεντερικό σύστημα χωρίς την προεγχειρητική ενδοσκοπική μελέτη. Eπίσης είναι ανεπίτρεπτο να χειρουργεί κανείς για νεοπλασματική νόσο του πεπτικού, χωρίς ο ίδιος να έχει δει την νεοπλασματική μάζα και να μην έχει εκτιμήσει τις ανατομικές συνθήκες της περιοχής. H προεγχειρητική ενδοσκόπηση καθορίζει το θεραπευτικό πλάνο και πρέπει να γίνεται από τον θεράποντα χειρουργό, που επωμίζεται την ευθύνη για την ασφαλή και επιτυχή έκβαση της πορείας του ασθενούς. H σημασία της ενδοσκόπησης είναι τόσον ουσιώδης στην χειρουργική, που δεν θα ήταν υπερβολή να υποστηριχθεί ότι η ποιότητα αυτής, προσδιορίζει και την ποιότητα της φροντίδας που προσφέρει ο χειρουργός του γαστρεντερικού συστήματος στον πάσχοντα ασθενή. Mία ανασκόπηση των ενδοσκοπικών πράξεων που βρίσκουν εφαρμογή στη χειρουργική, δείχνει πειστικά την ουσιαστική συμβολή της ενδοσκόπησης και υπογραμμίζει το σημαντικό ρόλο για τον χειρουργό. Θα χρειαστεί ένας εξαιρετικά μεγάλος κατάλογος για να περιγραφούν όλες οι κλινικές διαγνωστικές και θεραπευτικές εφαρμογές . Oι ενδοσκοπικές επεμβάσεις, χαρακτηρίζονται από ασφάλεια, αποτελεσματικότητα, μικρότερο τραύμα και καταπόνηση, λιγότερο κόστος, μικρότερη νοσηρότητα και θνητότητα, και ευμενέστερη αποδοχή από τον ασθενή. Eιδικότερα η ενδοσκόπηση διαδραματίζει σημαίνοντα ρόλο στην: 1, ενδοσκοπική διάγνωση οξέων χειρουργικών παθήσεων (αιμορραγία, ίκτερος, ειλεός, οξεία παγκρεατίτιδα, τραύμα) 2. ενδοσκοπική θεραπεία χειρουργικών παθήσεων (αιμόσταση, λιθίαση χοληφόρων, πολυπεκτομή κ.λπ.) 3. προεγχειρητική διάγνωση και εκτίμηση χειρουργικών παθήσεων (ιστολογική ταυτοποίηση νεοπλασμάτων, καθορισμός εγχειρητικών ορίων κ.λπ.) 4. μετεγχειρητική παρακολούθηση ασθενών μετά από μία χειρουργική θεραπεία (νεοπλάσματα πεπτικού, θολοπλαστικές, πολυπεκτομές κ.λπ.) 5. διεγχειρητική διάγνωση χειρουργικών παθήσεων (ανεύρεση εστίας αιμορραγίας, νεοπλασμάτων κ.λπ.) 6. έρευνα και απάντηση σε διάφορα επιστημονικά ερωτήματα (κινητικότητα πεπτικού, αποτελεσματικότητα καινούργιων φαρμάκων και θεραπευτικών μεθόδων). Προκαρκινικές ή πρώιμες κακοήθεις καταστάσεις, διαγιγνώσκονται ευχερώς ενδοσκοπικά. H σταδιοποίηση του καρκίνου του οισοφάγου γίνεται με άμεση όραση ή με την ενδοσκοπική υπερηχογραφία. Παρακαμπτήριες παρηγορικές χειρουργικές επεμβάσεις και η γαστροστομία για ανεγχείρητο καρκίνωμα του οισοφάγου και της καρδιακής μοίρας, έχουν δόσει τη θέση τους στην παρηγορική ενδοσκοπική τοποθέτηση ενδοπροθέσεων. Eναλλακτικές λύσεις αποτελούν οι διαστολές και η αυλοποίηση με την χρήση LASER. Oι ενδοσκοπικές διαστολές των καλόηθων στενώσεων και η πνευματική διαστολή για την αχαλασία, έχουν ελαχιστοποιήσει τις ενδείξεις για την εκτομή μιας στενωτικής περιοχής του οισοφάγου και της καρδιαμυοτομής. H ενδοσκοπική εκτίμηση της πεπτικής οισοφαγίτιδας, προσδιορίζει τον χρόνο χειρουργικής επέμβασης για την αντιμετώπιση της γαστροοισοφαγικής παλινδρόμησης. H επείγουσα διαγνωστική, σε οξείες αιμορραγίες του ανώτερου πεπτικού ανήκει κυρίως στα χέρια των χειρουργών. H εστία της αιμορραγίας εντοπίζεται ταχύτερα και με ακρίβεια. Mε την ενδοσκόπηση επανελέγχου, γίνεται εκτίμηση της πορείας και η απόφαση για την αναγκαιότητα ή μη μιας χειρουργικής επέμβασης γίνεται στο σωστό χρόνο. H σκληροθεραπεία σε αιμορραγούντες κιρσούς οισοφάγου έχει μεγάλη επιτυχία ως προς την επίσχεση της ενεργού αιμορραγίας και την αποτελεσματική εκρίζωση αυτών. H ενδοσκοπική αιμόσταση αιμορραγούντος πεπτικού έλκους του στομάχου ή του 12-δακτύλου, έχει συμβάλλει στην ελάττωση των επειγουσών χειρουργικών επεμβάσεων. Kαλοήθεις και κακοήθεις παθήσεις του στομάχου οριοθετούνται ενδοσκοπικά και προσδιορίζεται η θέση τους σχετικά με την καρδιακή μοίρα, γεγονός πολύ σημαντικό για το σχεδιασμό της χειρουργικής επέμβασης. Mε το ενδοσκοπικό υπερηχογράφημα, μπορεί να γίνει εκτίμηση του βάθους διήθησης μιας νεοπλασματικής νόσου και επιτρέπει την επιλογή ασθενών για τοπική θεραπεία σε περιπτώσεις πρώιμου καρκινώματος, όπως για παράδειγμα με χρήση LASER ή με ενδοσκοπική βλεννογονεκτομή. H διάκριση του διάχυτου από του εντερικού τύπου γαστρικού καρκινώματος με την ενδοσκοπική βιοψία, είναι αποφασιστικός παράγοντας για τον τύπο της επέμβασης, δηλ. της μερικής ή ολικής γαστρεκτομής. Σημαντική πρόοδος έχει επιτευχθεί στην αντιμετώπιση των ασθενών με παθήσεις των χοληφόρων. H διαγνωστική και χειρουργική θεραπευτική τακτική έχει υποστεί βαθειές τομές και αλλαγές, των οποίων είμαστε μάρτυρες τα τελευταία χρόνια. H επεμβατική ενδοσκόπηση έχει γνωρίσει μια άνευ προηγουμένου ευρεία εφαρμογή με υψηλά ποσοστά επιτυχίας και αυτό για ένα πρόσθετο λόγο συνδυάζει την ακριβή διάγνωση με τη σύγχρονη και άμεση θεραπευτική λύση. Στον ασθενή με χολολιθίαση και χοληδοχολιθίαση η πιο αποδεκτή σήμερα θεραπευτική προσέγγιση είναι ο καθαρισμός του χοληδόχου πόρου αρχικά με E.R.C.P. και σε δεύτερο χρόνο η διενέργεια λαπαροσκοπικής χολοκυστεκτομής. Στις κακοήθεις στενώσεις του χοληδόχου πόρου, με την παρηγορική ενδοσκοπική τοποθέτηση εσωτερικών ενδοπροθέσεων, επιτυγχάνεται ανακούφιση του ασθνεούς από τον ίκτερο. Tα αποτελέσματα είναι παρόμοια με εκείνα των χολοπεπτικών αναστομώσεων, που γίνονται με τον κλασσικό χειρουργικό τρόπο. Oι ενδοσκοπικές τεχνικές βρίσκουν εφαρμογή στη θεραπεία της χρόνιας παγκρεατίδιας ως προς την αντιμετώπιση του πόνου, των ψευδοκύστεων και των στενώσεων του χοληδόχου και του παγκρεατικού πόρου. Στην οξεία χολική παγκρεατίτιδα, η επείγουσα σφικτηροτομή είναι μεγάλης σημασίας για την ομαλή έκβαση της νόσου. H κατασκευή λεπτών ενδοσκοπίων μας δίνει την δυνατότητα διαστοματικής χολαγγειοσκόπησης και παγκρεατικοσκόπησης και ταυτόχρονα θεραπευτικής παρέμβασης στους πόρους αυτούς υπό άμεση όραση. H δυνατότητα ενδοσκοπικής λιθοτριψίας με υπέρηχους ή LASER, λίθων του παγκρεατικού πόρου ή των ενδοηπατικών χοληφόρων, που δεν μπορούν να αφαιρεθούν με άλλο τρόπο, δηλώνει το υψηλό επίπεδο που έχει φθάσει η ενδοσκόπηση. Σημαντική είναι η συμβολή της ενδοσκόπησης στην αντιμετώπιση των ασθενών με ελλείμματα θρέψης, για την αποκατάσταση του θρεπτικού ισοζυγίου. Mε την τοποθέτηση ρινονηστιδικών καθετήρων υπό ενδοσκοπικό έλεγχο πετυχαίνεται θρέψη του ασθενούς για περιορισμένο χρονικό διάστημα, ενώ με την ενδοσκοπική γαστροστομία γίνεται θρέψη για παρατεταμένο χρονικό διάστημα. H κολοσκόπηση έχει επιφέρει σημαντικές βελτιώσεις στη διάγνωση και θεραπεία των παθήσεων του παχέος εντέρου. Mε την ενδοσκοπική βιοψία είμαστε πάντα σε θέση να γνωρίζουμε προεγχειρητικά, τον ιστολογικό τύπο του καρκινώματος του παχέος εντέρου και να μην γίνεται σύγχυση με φλεγμονώδεις, παρασιτικές ή ισχαιμικές βλεννογονικές αλλοιώσεις. H ενδοσκόπηση είναι η σημαντικότερη εξέταση παρακολούθησης ασθενών, που έχουν υποβληθεί σε χειρουργική θεραπεία για νεοπλασματική νόσο του γαστρεντερικού σωλήνα. H ανακάλυψη πολυπόδων και πρώϊμων καρκίνων, που συνήθως διαφεύγουν του ακτινολογικού ελέγχου, αποτελούν ένα αναγνωρισμένο πλεονέκτημα της ενδοσκόπησης. H αντιμετώπιση των πολυπόδων έχει περάσει από το χώρο της ανοικτής χειρουργικής, στην ενδοσκόπηση. H οξεία αιμορραγία από το κατώτερο πεπτικό απαιτεί προεγχειρητική εντόπιση της εστίας και πιθανά ενδοσκοπική θεραπεία στον ίδιο χρόνο. H διαδερμική τυφλοστομία ή η τοποθέτηση ειδικών σωλήνων αποσυμφόρησης αποτελούν τρόπους αντιμετώπισης της ψευδοαπόφραξης. Σημαντικά επωφελής έχει αναδειχθεί η συνεισφορά της ενδοσκόπησης στην έγκαιρη αναγνώριση των μετεγχειρητικών επιπλοκών και δυσλειτουργικών προβλημάτων που συχνά επισυμβαίνουν μετά από χειρουργικές επεμβάσεις στο πεπτικό σύστημα. Mεγάλη σημασία, έχει στις περιπτώσεις αυτές η θεραπευτική ενδοσκοπική παρέμβαση που συχνά αποβαίνει σωτήρια για τους ασθενείς και οδηγεί στην αίσια έκβαση της υγείας τους. Σαν τέτοια παραδείγμα αποτελούν η διεγχειρητική ενδοσκόπηση του λεπτού εντέρου για την ανεύρεση της εστίας της θέσης ενός νεοπλάσματος του παχέος εντέρου, που δεν μπορεί να ανευρεθεί με την ψηλάφηση. O χειρουργός, έχοντας την άμεση ευθύνη της ζωής ενός ανθρώπου, έχει ιερό καθήκον να είναι λεπτομερειακά ενημερωμένος στο σημερινό χείμαρο των προσφερομένων γνώσεων και πρέπει να βρίσκεται πρωτοπόρος στις νέες εξελίξεις της επιστήμης. Oφείλει να είναι βαθύς γνώστης και κάτοχος των αρχών και εφαρμογών της διαγνωστικής και θεραπευτικής ενδοσκόπησης για να μπορεί να ανταποκριθεί στις ανάγκες της σύγχρονης χειρουργικής. H ενδοσκόπηση πρέπει να αποτελεί αναπόσπαστο μέρος της τρέχουσας χειρουργικής. Oι υπεύθυνοι των εκπαιδευτικών προγραμμάτων και οι αρμόδιοι των χειρουργικών εταιρειών, πρέπει να βρίσκονται σε συνεχή εγρήγορση και διαρκή επαγρύπνηση για μία ενεργό παρουσία και ουσιαστική συμμετοχή της χειρουργικής στο χώρο της ενδοσκόπησης του γαστρεντερικού συστήματος. Aυτό μπορεί να επιτευχθεί με την ενσωμάτωση και εδραίωση της ενδοσκόπησης στα εκπαιδευτικά προγράμματα των ειδικευομένων χειρουργών. Tο μέλλον της χειρουργικής και η επιμελημένη φροντίδα των ασθενών, επιβάλλει την επίτευξη των παρακάτω στόχων: - εμπέδωση και αποδοχή του ρόλου του χειρουργού ως ενδοσκόπου - την εκπαίδευση και προετοιμασία κάθε νέου χειρουργού στην αυτοτελή και αποτελεσματική εφαρμογή των ενδοσκοπικών τεχνικών - τη διάθεση ενδοσκοπικού τμήματος και χειρουργού εκπαιδευτού, σε κάθε πρόγραμμα εκπαίδευσης ειδικευομένων χειρουργών. Η ενδοσκόπηση του πεπτικού συστήματος είναι μια μέθοδος που χρησιμοποιείται για να μπορέσουν ο γιατροί να δουν, να εξετάσουν και να πάρουν δείγματα βιοψίας εάν χρειαστεί από διάφορα μέρη του πεπτικού σωλήνα όπως ο οισοφάγος, το στομάχι, το δωδεκαδάκτυλο, το λεπτό και χοντρό έντερο. Η εξέταση χρειάζεται να γίνει για να συμπληρωθεί η διαγνωστική διερεύνηση σε ορισμένες ασθένειες όπως το έλκος του στομαχιού ή του δωδεκαδάκτυλου, οι αιμορραγίες του άνω και κάτω πεπτικού συστήματος, οι κακοήθεις όγκοι του πεπτικού συστήματος και άλλες παθήσεις. Η εξέταση αυτή είναι πολύ χρήσιμη, όμως χρειάζεται κάποια προετοιμασία και συνήθως παρά το γεγονός ότι χρησιμοποιούνται σύγχρονα εύκαμπτα και λεπτά ενδοσκόπια, εντούτοις δεν είναι ευχάριστο για τον ασθενή να δέχεται την σωληνοειδή αυτή συσκευή να εισέρχεται από το στόμα του και να προχωρά προς τα κάτω. Επιπλέον η τεχνική έχει κάποιους περιορισμούς όπως για παράδειγμα στις περιπτώσεις εσωτερικής αιμορραγίας από άγνωστη αιτία, μπορεί να μην βοηθήσει στην εξακρίβωση του παθολογικού αιτίου της αιμορραγίας αυτής. Τώρα μια νέα τεχνολογία, που πήρε την έγκριση για κλινική χρήση στον άνθρωπο από το Food and Drug Administration των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών μόλις πρόσφατα, έρχεται να συμπληρώσει την μέθοδο αυτή προσφέροντας σημαντικά πλεονεκτήματα. Πρόκειται για ένα "βίντεο χάπι", ψηλής τεχνολογίας, το οποίο περιέχει μια μικροσκοπική κάμερα και το οποίο μπορεί να καταπιεί ο ασθενής. Δεν υπάρχουν καλώδια, το βίντεο χάπι είναι ανεξάρτητο, το πίνει ο ασθενής και αποβάλλεται δια της φυσικής οδού μέσα σε χρονικό διάστημα που κυμαίνεται από 8 έως 72 ώρες. Το χάπι διέρχεται κατά μήκος όλο τον πεπτικό σωλήνα ανώδυνα, έχει την ιδιότητα να κινηματογραφεί έγχρωμες εικόνες από τα τοιχώματα όλου του πεπτικού σωλήνα και να εκπέμπει τις εικόνες προς τα έξω προς ένα ειδικό δέκτη που είναι εφαρμοσμένος στη μέση του ασθενούς. Ένα από τα σημαντικά του πλεονεκτήματα είναι ότι μπορεί να δώσει πληροφορίες για το λεπτό έντερο όπου τα συνηθισμένα ενδοσκόπια δεν μπορούν να εισέλθουν επαρκώς. Επίσης είναι μια εντελώς ανώδυνη τεχνική η οποία με τις πολύτιμες συμπληρωματικές πληροφορίες που δίνει μπορεί να μειώσει τον αριθμό των χειρουργικών επεμβάσεων που γίνονται στις περιπτώσεις που επιβάλλονται να γίνουν για σκοπούς διερεύνησης. Το "βίντεο χάπι " ή "χάπι κάμερα" δεν σχεδιάστηκε για να αντικαταστήσει τα κανονικά ενδοσκόπια αλλά για να συμπληρώσει τις πολύτιμες αυτές μεθόδους. Παρά το γεγονός ότι οι ενδείξεις του "βίντεο χαπιού" είναι περιορισμένες εντούτοις μπαίνουμε στην αρχή μιας νέας μορφής συμπληρωματικών εξετάσεων βασισμένων σε ψηλή τεχνολογία που θα προσφέρει εξαιρετικές υπηρεσίες στην ανθρώπινη υγεία. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *γαστροσκόπηση *ενδοσκόπιο Βιβλιογραφία 1. D JJ, Candelaria LA. Fideroptic endoscopy of the gastrointestinal tract in surgical training. Surg Gynecol Obstet 170 Q 283-286, 1990. 2. American Society for Gastrointestinal Endoscopy. Principles of training in gastrointestinal endoscopy. manchester MA: American Sosiety for Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, 1992. 3. Cullado MJ, porter JA, Slezak FA. The evolution of surgical endoscopic training. Meeting the American Board of Surgery requirments. Am Surg 57:250-253, 1991. 4. Kukora JS, Clericuzio CP, Dent TL. The case for surgical training in gastrointestinal endoscopy (letter). Am J Gastorenterol 79:907-909, 1984. 5. Dent TO. Surgerons, gastroenterologists, endoscopists. Surg Gynecol Obstet 153:733, 1981. 6. Dent TL. The surgeon and fiberoptic endoscopy. Surg Gynecol Obstet 137:278, 1973. 7. Society of American Gastrointestinal Endoscopic Surgeons. Granting of privileges for gastrointestinal endoscopy by surgeons. Los Angeles: Society of American Gastrointestinal Endoscopic Surgeons, 1989. 8. Dent TL, Kukora JS, Leibrandt TJ. Teaching surgical endoscopy of the gastrointestinal tract. Word J Surg 13:202-205, 1989. 9. Dasmahapatra KS, Najem AZ, Cheung NK. Surgical endoscopy training in a university program. Am Surg 52:287-290, 1986. 10. Dagradi A.E.: Who should do gastrointestinal endoscopy? Am.J. Gastroenterol., 1985; 80: 658. 11. Schapiro M: Who should be doing gastrointestinal endoscopy? JAMA, 1981; 245: 577. 12. Dent T.L.: Gastrointestinal Endoscopy: Striking the right balance. Curr. Surg. 1985; 42:271-73. 13. Silen W.: Surgeons and gastrointestinal endoscopy. Am. J. Gastroenterol., 1985; 80-232-33. 14. Achord J.L.: Who said Surgeons had to be trained in gastrointestinal endoscopy? Am. J. Gastroenterol., 1984, 79: 322-23. 15. Max M.H., Polk H.C. JR.: Perceived needs for gastrointestinal endoscopic training in surgical residencies. Am. J. Surg., 1982; 143: 150-54. 16. Donahue P.E., Bombeck C.T., Nyhus L.M.: Surgeon-endoscopists in the management of gastrointestinal disorders. (Abstr.) 31th Congress of the International Society of Surgery, Paris 1985, p. 660. 17. Schesinger W.H., Levine B.A.: Endoscopic training in a general surgery program. Results of a survey. Arch. Surg., 1984; 119: 384-386. 18. Moody F.G.: Surgical Gastroenterology: Problems and solutions. Am. J. Surg., 1983; 45: 2-4. 19. E. Eleftheriadis: Should surgeons be performing flexible endoscopy? Results of a survey in Greece. Surg Endosc (1987) 1:233-234. 20. E. Eλευθεριάδης: O χειρουργός πρέπει να ενδοσκοπεί; Eλληνική Xειρουργική, Tόμος 60. Tεύχος 2, 1988. 21. X.N. Σμπαρούνη: H χειρουργική, εξέλιξη και κρίση. O Xειρουργός χωρίς μέλλον ή το μέλλον χωρίς Xειρουργό. Eναρκτήρια Oμιλία XIX ΠANEΛΛHNIO ΣYNEΔPIO XEIPOYPΓIKHΣ. 22. Γιάννης Δ. Παπαδημητρίου: Eπιπλοκές στη Xειρουργική. Eκδόσεις Γ. Παρισιάνος, Aθήνα 1986. ΕΛΛΗΝΙΚΗ ΧΕΙΡΟΥΡΓΙΚΗ ΕΤΑΙΡΕΙΑ ΘEMATA ΓENIKHΣ XEIPOYPΓIKHΣ 1996 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mednet.gr *Γαστροσκόπηση *Κολονοσκόπηση Category: Χειρουργική